Forum:Katie Sokolova-Lebedeva
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Yekaterina Yuliannaovna Natalyaovna Sokolova-Lebedeva (Екатерина Юлианнаовна Натальяовна Соколова-Лебедева), born Anna Vorobyova (Анна Воробьёва). Her moms call her Katya (Катя), only using her Yekaterina when she's in trouble, and everyone else calls her Katie. Gender: Female Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Aquilon Godly Parent Choice 2: Fortuna Godly Parent Choice 3: Somnus Cohort Choice 1: Fifth Cohort Choice 2: Second ---- Appearance: Katie has fair hair that hangs halfway down her back, and eyes of a grey color, that vary depending on the light. She is surprisingly flexible and strong, from dancing. Personality: Katie keeps to herself, quiet, brooding. Her quiet voice and sweet face hid her wild temper, that gets loose on a rare occasion. History: Anna Vorobyova (Анна Воробьёва) was born in Russia. Her mortal parent was young, poor, and in no possession to raise a little girl, so she was given up for adoption. Little Anna lived in a Russian orphanage until she was almost 4. Then, her lucky day came. Two American women adopted her, Natalya Sokolova (Наталья Соколова) and Yulianna Lebedeva (Юлианна Лебедева). Yulia had been born in Russia too, but moved to America as an adult, while Natalya had been born in America of Russian decent. When she was adopted, her new moms changed her name to Yekaterina Sokolova-Lebedeva. So they took her to America, just in time for her 4th birthday. At the orphanage, her favorite story was one about Anna Pavlova, and often told herself that if she ever got adopted, she'd be a ballerina like her. So she asked her moms if she could take dance class, and they signed her up. Katie loved it. Of course, most little girls take ballet at some point, then move on to some other interest. Not so with Katie. She stuck with it. She didn't do so well in school, with English being her second language, and being dyslexic. So she didn't have any friend there either (her ballet friends went to a different school). But she had good parents and ballet was good, so it evened out. Katie always find school unpleasant but never deadly. That all changed. When she got home, she told her moms but they didn't believe her, and thought she was just being dramatic. But she was so upset that they agreed to take her out; it was almost summer anyways, missing a week and a half would be ok. The next year she started independent study, because Katie got so upset at the idea of going back to school, and her ballet teacher thought it's be good, so she could have more time for dancing. That summer after that, they took a road trip to California, and when she was there, wolves came. They took her to Camp. Weapons: Spear Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Bad Wolf 17:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed